


爱情小说

by woaipitcn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woaipitcn/pseuds/woaipitcn





	爱情小说

“噗...呵呵呵。”伊万抬起头，躺在左侧沙发上的基尔伯特脸近乎被平板完全挡住，但他翻了个身，从缝隙中窥见的表情全是兴致勃勃。

“你在看什么？”

“嗯？”基尔伯特移开平板，盘腿龟缩在小沙发上的伊万好奇的盯着他，活像树林里往外张望的动物。“小说...呃，爱情小说？”基尔伯特滑动屏幕：“意大利的？还是哪儿的？...西班牙？”

“爱情小说？”伊万把每个字都咬的很重，他从没想过崇尚铮铮铁骨的普鲁士男人会看这类文章，他开始怀疑基尔伯特回答的真实性。

“弗朗西斯在推特上说这是一场没有硝烟的战争，本大爷点了链接就是这玩意，的确没有硝烟，全是身体激烈的碰撞。”基尔伯特戏谑的模仿法国人耸肩撩发的动作，惹的伊万跟着一起笑起来。

“你看到哪里那么好笑？”伊万将膝盖上的笔记本电脑转移到茶几上，放松的伸直双腿。

“唔...其实情节太俗套，也很肉麻。”基尔伯特咧嘴做个鬼脸，手使劲儿地搓了搓自己的胳膊：“但情投意合的打情骂俏...偶尔看看也挺有趣...吧？”他的声音越来越低，自我剖白的羞涩令他卷起脚趾，悄悄藏进坐垫的细缝里，生怕被人发现。

哪怕现在脸又被平板挡住，从那飘忽的语气里也很容易读懂基尔伯特的心思，伊万不想追根究底，但那沙哑坚硬的声音似乎让房间里的空气都鲜活起来，他开始能听到窗外车辆驶过的马达声，楼上小伙子们的嬉笑喧闹，甚至电器隐隐的电流声。于是他伸个懒腰，活动起脖颈，继续问道：“比如呢？基尔，挑一段我也想听听。”

基尔伯特纠结得点击页面，他总不能把国色天香的男女混合双打字正腔圆地朗读出来，最终他找到一个中场休息，挪了挪身子，学着文中女主角的动作朝伊万张开双臂，掐尖嗓子拌上咏叹调：“马里奥~那你应该把我抱进去，而不要让我赤脚站在这冰冷的地面...哎？！喂喂，你干什么！”

在基尔伯特刚敞开怀抱时伊万就扑了进去。做一只自投罗网的熊也挺好的，他这么想着。身下的普鲁士人还在手忙脚乱地想搬开他的身体，他却抓紧沙发的靠背和软垫，仿佛冬季覆盖在俄罗斯大地上的皑皑白雪般纹丝不动。直到基尔伯特恨恨得推搡他的肩膀：“行了，别装了，你这蠢熊真是沉死了，到底吃什么长大的。”

“…伏特加和大列巴。”亲昵的鼻息扫荡基尔伯特的耳廓，卷曲发梢蹭着他的脸庞，浅浅的瘙痒让他忍不住打个哆嗦，一个被疲惫包裹的柔软声音从他侧颈的缝隙处飘出来：“他们后来怎么样了？…”

“本大爷看看，”基尔伯特举起平板，跳着页码浏览：“男人把女人抱进浴缸，让她靠在胸前，为她梳洗。”  
“像我现在这样？”伊万枕在基尔伯特的肩上，鼻尖靠近他的衣领，闭上眼睛就能闻到普鲁士人下巴残存的须后水味儿，他的体温透过棉质卫衣，温暖的就像蹲在以前的壁炉旁。安心感渗透进伊万的身体，背景音逐渐褪去，自己身下有颗鲜活的心脏在跳动，跟自己的脉搏一致，扑通扑通，他的意识在慢慢下沉，好像沉船般缓慢倾吐气泡，最终滑向深海。

正想嘲笑伊万更像动物园里泡澡的北极熊，但身上的男人已经没什么动静了，基尔伯特歪头看了看胸前那张天使般的睡脸：“啧，看来累的够呛。”刚进门时，伊万苍白的脸色把基尔伯特吓了一跳，他差点以为自己穿越回不眠不休才能勉强支撑的苏联时期，在看到桌上吃光的安眠药瓶，他主动提出在莫斯科多呆几天。“也该我家的外交部和内务部费费心了。”几小时前还挤出狡黠笑容的俄国人现在睡的十分安详，基尔伯特缓缓顺着他的脊背，脑海里似曾相识的景色与眼前重叠，尚小的路德维希靠在自己怀里，自己手中举着的是来自各个邦国的信件，稚嫩的童音不停的提出各种问题，而自己则胸有成竹的为他挑出答案，到最后弟弟晃悠的双腿也会停下，安静的窝在兄长强健的臂弯中。

“啊…几点了？”基尔伯特放下平板，拿起手机计算时差，指尖飞舞，没一会儿屏幕亮起，他扫了一眼：“今天倒是回的挺早。”回复路德维希的短信刚打了一半，基尔伯特感觉身上的男人抽动了一下，接着迷迷糊糊的仰起脸，用慵懒的鼻音哼出声音：“…我睡了多久？”

“大约十五分钟。”基尔伯特快速写完短信，将手机置于一旁。

“…嗯，抱歉，这两天去…乌拉尔山附近视察，好累。”伊万的头重新埋了下去，联想到前几天俄罗斯核动力巡航导弹在白海湾爆炸的新闻，基尔伯特没有接话，他的手覆上奶金色的软发，像安抚一只小动物一般摸了摸伊万的脑袋，接着唇瓣贴上温热的额头，发出嘬声，而在俄国人捂着额头，撑起身子盯住他时，他才发觉那一瞬大概将伊万跟小小的路德维希弄混了。

“基尔伯特？是你吗？”今天心爱的人异乎寻常的主动，伊万甚至开始怀疑他是不是被整蛊了，试探性的摸了摸基尔伯特的耳垂，仔细观察对方的反应。

“就...”基尔伯特偏头躲开了那只手：“路茨小时候也会抱着本大爷睡觉，习惯性吻下额头，别这么大惊小怪的。”

“习惯性的？...呵，那个让人讨厌的小混蛋。”

“喂！你不能这么说本大爷的弟弟！”基尔伯特照着伊万胸口猛推一把，沙发再也容纳不下两个大男人的胡闹，伊万闪避不及抓着基尔伯特就滚了下去，随着浮尘飘起，完美的发出一声惨叫：“啊！嘶...基尔！让开！快让开！”

基尔伯特的膝盖正正怼着俄国人的腹股沟，他像只鸟一样蹦起来，瞅到伊万捂着自己裆部只得在旁边打转，摸摸鬓角的冷汗干笑：“不要紧，没把蛋压坏就行。”这句话好像把缩成一团的伤员刺激到了，俄国男人侧过身子，红着眼眶不知道是在淌汗还是想淌泪：“...好像就是那里。”

“呃...”基尔伯特感觉自己下身都有些疼了，他蹲在伊万旁边，不知所措的抓耳挠腮，过了半天才又开口：“...那...那怎么办啊？要上医院吗？”

“你应该把我抱进卧室，而不要让我躺在这冰冷的地上。”伊万学着基尔伯特模仿书中女主角的样子摊开双臂，虽然唇角上翘但眉头还是揪在一起。基尔伯特对上那被泪水润到亮晶晶的紫眼睛，垂头笑起来：“本大爷膝击真厉害，一下就放倒一头北极熊。”

“现在北极熊亟待获得德国动物保护专家救援，他可是受到致命攻击。”伊万拍拍“专家”的裤腿，催促他快点。

“唉，好吧。”基尔伯特挽高袖子，抓住伊万的胳膊想将他背起来，不料却被推开了。

“你那小说里的女人是被扛进去的吗？”

“啧，你怎么这么多屁事...就这一次啊。”

基尔伯特做了个准备活动，双手相握往左右伸展拉扯身体，动作夸张到令伊万叹为观止，但当他用双臂捉紧伊万的双腿和后背，缓缓站起时，腹部肌肉拧在一起的紧缩感使他咬紧牙关。到卧室只需要走出书房，左转六步第一个房门，迈出第一步时他已经开始计算回到德国后体能训练该加几个沙包。伊万倒更乐意火上浇油，搭在基尔伯特肩膀上的手指开始摩挲银发男人侧颈凸出的血管，开心到幸灾乐祸：“噗，基尔，你这样好像新郎哦。”

“闭...嘴...”字是从唇缝间硬憋出来的，每吐个字基尔伯特就有把这蠢熊摔地上的冲动。刚走到床跟前，他就像丢有害垃圾一样把怀里的男人甩到床上。“你是不是该控制一下体重？布拉金斯基，连冬天的伏尔加河都撑不起你这重量。哎~要命要命。”他岔开腿，坐在床沿敲打自己的上臂，却被身后的人一把抓紧腕子，随后掌心就触到一个柔软的东西。

“你还没检查受伤情况呢，专家先生。”伊万眯起眼睛。房间里还没开灯，房外的余光透了进来，两人模糊的轮廓让这空间都不太真实，他感到放在他下身的手僵硬了一下，迅速的抽离开来。

“没救了，割了吧。”基尔伯特小声嘟囔着，在阴暗处他动物般的直觉会异常敏锐，后颈皮肤一阵似虫叮过的瘙痒正代表俄国人渴求的凝视。虽然知道留下来就等于默许，但他依旧会有意无意的逃避。

为什么我会害怕呢？我又在害怕什么？

他看着还留有余温的手心，妄图从纠缠的掌纹中辨清自己的心思。

伊万很清楚基尔伯特又开始跟自己较劲了，他侧躺在床上，十分耐心的等待着，面前端坐的背影他似曾相识，他想起小时候有个身披白底黑十字披风的男孩，也背朝他坐在同样的位置，巨大十字的两端沿着他尚未发育完全的纤细脊背向两臂延伸，仿佛他就是神选之子，背负着同样沉重的苦痛命运降临在这世上。

突然这背影叹了口气，转过身来，伊万伸手将其揽进怀里：“不检查的话要不要吃点糖？”

“什么糖？”

“小熊硬糖。”伊万啄下基尔伯特发烫的耳朵。

“嘁，还不是一个意思...”

“只尝一尝就好，哎，刚才可疼呢。”伊万已经近乎放弃了，只想过些唇舌之瘾，不管是轻佻的玩笑还是缠绵的情话，只要让面前的人有些许的触动，他便足矣。基尔伯特却往下挪着身子，下定了决心般解开了俄国人的皮带。

带着体温的嫩皮扫过脸的瞬间，基尔伯特本能的躲开，他不动声色的瞥眼伊万的表情，俄国人用笑脸响应了他，朝自己的胯间努了努嘴。 

“可恶，一会就咬到你叫出来…”基尔伯特认命的握住那阳具，他先凑近嗅了下，好让自己适应这男人特有的气味儿，接着犹如小猫喝水般，舌尖浅浅的舔过龟头，再在顶端的沟壑间撩挑了几下，似乎想含住这狰狞的玩意儿，又犹豫的只用双唇贴紧光滑的表面。

伊万垂眸凝视着他生硬又局促的模样，许久没有说话，手指轻抚基尔伯特的耳朵，扫过银白色的鬓角，撩动他的额发，声音温柔轻缓：“别紧张，基尔，只是吃个糖而已。”这宽慰仿佛有种魔力，基尔伯特吐了口气，他努力张大嘴，含住那顶端，嘴巴里瞬间就被塞的满满当当，伊万悠长又满足的轻叹从头顶飘下来，好像鼓励宠物一般摸了摸他的脑袋。

基尔伯特在咬疼伊万和跟他打架之间权衡一下，抬眼瞄到俄国人正绷紧的八块腹肌，决定还是把这烂事赶紧了结拉倒。他用舌头和上颚夹紧肉冠，灵活的舌尖钻弄沟壑边的尿道口，那里带着男性前列腺液特有的腥咸味，然后向左扭头，口腔随着动作不断挤压伊万最敏感的部位。

只吞吐了几下，基尔伯特就感到嘴里的巨物愈发硬挺起来，它撑开牙关，津液沿着嘴角滑了下去，当他试图吸回来时，却听到对方那沉重的呼吸声中带着一个闷闷的笑声。

他当然看不见自己努力吞吐时费劲又狼狈的模样，赤红的耳根和微眯的双眸，偏头时发丝黏在带有薄汗的额头。伊万感觉那嫩红的舌尖将自己的心脏不断缠紧，心跳声敲打着鼓膜，在理智被欲望挤压到只剩一丝时，他的手掌突然按住基尔伯特的头，将他用力按到了底。滚圆的顶端瞬间撞上咽喉深处，基尔伯特甚至能察觉到这令人窒息的玩意儿在自己嘴里愈发膨胀了，本能的吞咽使他的犬齿剐蹭过伊万的命根子，意犹未尽的俄国人立马停住了动作，紧接着就被基尔伯特用力推到对面，他气喘吁吁的擦着嘴角残存的津液，瞪大的双眼带着怒气。

“Scheiße ！布拉金斯基！你是不是有…”病字还没出口，他的手指就被紧紧扣住，热烈的吻已将他的抱怨全数封进嘴里，被煽动起情欲的俄国人看上去是那么不管不顾，牙齿不断磕碰也无法阻碍软舌的扫荡，嘴唇紧紧黏在一起，彼此品尝着对方的悸动。

“抱歉啊，基尔，刚才我有点忍不住了。”

“…啧…好吧，算了，本大爷想睡了。”

“你在说什么呢？糖还没吃完哦。”

“啊？！！！你他妈在开什么玩笑，刚才不是…？”当基尔伯特看清伊万手上的软管，脸刷的一下白了，他挣扎着想够着床沿，好起身找自己的外套。“本大爷真是倒八辈子霉才会相信你这头蠢熊，快让本大爷下去，今晚不陪你玩了，让开！”

“明明刚才已经答应要吃完小熊硬糖，男人怎么能反悔呢？”

“呸！本大爷什么时候答应这种荒唐事，再来一律都给它咬断！”

“哦？…是吗？”

基尔伯特感到钳制自己的力量陡然加强了，他正准备继续提出抗议，却对上那张似笑非笑的脸庞，这副表情他见过很多次，太多次，以至于仅一眼他就清楚伊万接下来说的不会是开玩笑。

“上面尝够了，下面的小嘴还饿着呢，基尔伯特。”话音未落，基尔伯特已经感觉自己下半身凉飕飕了，他想用手捂住自己胯间，却被伊万捉紧双腕压在胸口，一个一百六十多斤的男人侧压在自己身上，想随意扭动都很费劲，哪怕是骁勇善战的普鲁士人来回折腾最终也选择放弃，他有些生无可恋并进行深刻的反省，或许他不该那么天真的认为俄国人所谓的吃糖就是用舌头舔下就能完事。他开始放松下来，而伊万对他顺从的回馈则是挪开了些许，嘴唇啄着基尔伯特发烫的耳朵，在普鲁士人的耳畔轻轻述说衷肠，当冰凉的润滑液顺着指尖惹的基尔伯特一颤，伊万则搂紧他的肩膀，舔着他的耳垂转移他的注意力。

伊万的指腹带着茧，指节又比手指稍微宽一点，在甬道中不管是打转还是抽送，那粗糙的质感都让基尔伯特特别容易感受到。羞耻又开始翻涌而来，连带着心脏越跳越快，穴口裹紧那侵犯到深处的手指，伊万注意到怀里人异样的脸色，放慢在他体内搅动的速度，甚至感觉将他弄疼了就亲吻起鬓角，直到基尔伯特逐渐适应微微的撕裂感。

“…哎。”基尔伯特被这种看不到尽头的开拓弄得烦躁起来，忍不住先开口。

“嗯？”

“你要搞到什么时候？…”

“你想要了吗？”伊万望向基尔伯特，眨巴几下眼睛。

“想要。想要你个大头鬼啊！本大爷想要睡觉知道吗，没事儿了就起开！”基尔伯特真是气的牙痒痒，他的胳膊肘怼住伊万好保持距离，反被伊万抓住手，摁在自己硬邦邦的男根上：“硬糖的尺寸比一般的大，我怕准备的不够，把你弄疼了事后又打我。”

基尔伯特瞪着面前那张分外无辜的脸，心想这欧洲大魔王什么时候学会体贴起人了？不过对他可是起不到任何效果：“那就不劳您大驾，没事本大爷就直接休息了。”

“那可不行。”

“又怎么不行了？”

“不把基尔下面的嘴喂饱…”伊万起身抓住基尔伯特的大腿，一把拖到自己跟前，炙热的性器就贴着他的大腿内侧，“我怎么又睡得着呢？”基尔伯特感到自己的阴囊被捏了一下，忍不住打个哆嗦，就在这瞬间，那待命很久的肉刃忽地刺了进来。

“呃..啊！”下身的刺痛让基尔伯特惊叫出来，他用力握紧伊万的上臂，指甲近乎钳进他的皮肉里，伊万俯下身子，鼻尖描绘基尔伯特鼻梁的弧度，薄唇亲吻他早已汗湿的额头，同时轻轻往他深处撞了一下，在基尔伯特张嘴呼吸时含住他的舌头，鼻息连同湿滑的舌头互相搅合在一起，嘴巴里都是对方的味道，直到基尔伯特回过神收缩下肠壁，才发现伊万已经插进了大半。

“嘶…亲爱的，你是在嫌我操的太慢了，用夹来提醒我吗？”伊万清楚只要给基尔伯特说话的机会，他又会遭到伶牙俐齿的普鲁士人源源不断的攻击，他盯着基尔伯特的唇瓣，在他的舌尖探出牙关的那一秒，阳具毫不犹豫的大力抽送起来。

“本大...啊…嗯…Scheiße ！（粗口）…我…嗯…”每每到嘴边的话语，全被伊万有节奏的冲撞顶了回去，现在轮到基尔伯特恼怒不已了，他抬手照着伊万温热又有弹性的胸肌就拧了一把，掐的伊万停下动作，倒抽口凉气。

幸灾乐祸的嘿嘿笑了几声，胜利的喜悦很快凝固在脸上，当基尔伯特看到压在身上的强健男人用湿漉漉的紫色眼睛盯着他，舌头舔了下唇并一把将被汗浸透的湿发抹到额后时，他不自觉的吞咽起口水，飞速思考面对一头发情的北极熊，他到底有几成胜算（别想了，你有个屁的胜算）。

“那个…伊万？万尼亚？还好吧，本大爷没用力…”伊万明白，基尔伯特的小动作都是普鲁士人特有的害臊，但他不能容忍心爱的男人一直不够专心。他由半跪转为蹲起，捞紧基尔伯特的双腿盘在自己腰间，再往他身下垫枕头的空档不忘照着屁股色情的摸了几把，中指沾着臀缝间漏下的性液就抹在基尔伯特的尾椎上，弄的普鲁士人脸红一阵白一阵：“喂…蠢熊，你换姿势干什么…”话没说完，伊万用他紧实有力的小腿蹬着床将他的又粗又硬的肉棒送进基尔伯特被枕高的后穴里。

“啊！嘶……schwein（粗口）…”身体霎时间被填满到快要爆炸，快感蔓延到泪水湿了眼角，基尔伯特真的慌了，他能感受到伊万动作的力度与之前完全不同，阴茎直直的强推进去，潮湿、柔软的肠壁从隐约的酸胀到钝钝的痛感，被操了好一会儿基尔伯特才适应了这种感觉，耳畔的心跳声逐渐变大，头脑晕乎乎的，微醺而茫然，只有肉棒剐蹭后穴的感觉依旧清晰，他的性器随着伊万的动作在空中轻晃，透明的前列腺液从马眼滴落在肚脐旁，看上去淫荡又色情。

伊万本只想给基尔伯特一点“小小的”惩罚，但这惩罚带来的成果多的出乎意料，他盯着身下男人努力忍受情欲的煎熬，刻意控制着抽送的节奏，每接近临界点就暂停两秒，当基尔伯特羞到用手挡住自己滚烫的脸，他强拉开他的手腕：“看着我，基尔，看看是谁在你的身体里…让你舒服…让你发出这么可爱的声音…”

基尔伯特那接近沸腾的脑子已经听不清俄国人的羞耻情话了，他甚至想不出schweinehund（粗口）后半部分的拼写，他想张嘴，又怕只能发出断断续续的呻吟，最后他绷紧小腹， 手臂撑住身子，控制着穴口紧闭，朝伊万撞了一下。

这暧昧至极的反抗让伊万愣住了，基尔伯特第一次这么主动的邀请简直是对他以往所有追求最终的回报。（对，他根本没搞清楚基尔伯特的心路历程。）他深深的吸了口气，粗糙的掌心揉捏起基尔伯特已经收缩的阴囊，一前一后的刺激哪怕是最坚强的男人也无法忍受，基尔伯特再也不克制自己的呻吟，在伊万左右摆动腰肢，用满是青筋的肉棒品尝他凸凹不平的肠道时，他绷直脚尖，连小腿肚都开始颤抖：“啊…你…不要再揉了…блядь（粗口）…啊…不要…受不了了…”

或许基尔伯特觉得俄语对伊万更有效，但他没想到粗犷平直的德国口音说出的俄语简直是枪子，直接击碎了俄国人的理智。

“没想到我的小Сука（婊子）还说得出话呢…”

之后就是肉体相撞的啪啪声，粗长的性器狠狠钉进他身体里，壮硕的肉冠猛然擦过甬道，基尔伯特浑身颤抖，失控的尖叫起来，他双腿勒紧伊万的腰，阴茎一瞬间喷出的白浊划过弧线，溅射在自己的胸口。

“哎呀，我顶到了么…基尔？”伊万只说了一句，却根本没有停下来的意思，刚经历了前列腺高潮的基尔伯特颤抖还没完全停止，那根性器就像火苗一样，凶狠地在他身体里抽送，点燃、煽动他的快感，持续不断，往更高的地方攀爬，他的眼泪充满了眼眶，每每眨眼就会滑到耳廓，连呼吸都带着抽泣的鼻音。普鲁士人终于知道欢愉和痛苦是可以同时出现的，他拽紧手边的床单，用尽全身力气开口：“伊…伊万…求你…求你…”求他快点停止，还是求求他继续用力的操弄他，直到两个人筋疲力尽？基尔伯特没说出口，此刻恐怕连他自己都搞不清楚心底真实的想法。

伊万可不在乎这些，他将基尔伯特的双臂圈住自己的脖子，一把抱了起来，此刻身体酸软的普鲁士人倒向他，和他的胸膛贴了个满满当当，还没干透的精液混合湿汗，挂满两个人的胸口，伊万用食指挑了一点，放进嘴里尝了尝，意犹未尽的模样令基尔伯特抿紧嘴唇，面红耳赤的照着他的肩膀咬了下去。

“我是不是让基尔爽的说不出话了？…”低沉沙哑的声音让基尔伯特咬的更加用力，而伊万双手压下他的胯，疯狂往上冲撞他的前列腺，穴口边沿的肠液随着吞吐逐渐凝成白沫，两个人在一次次的交合中越抱越紧，突然伊万掰过基尔伯特的脸，用力吻住他的嘴唇，基尔伯特能感到体内膨大充血的性器极速抖动几下，一股温热的性液伴着伊万亲昵的呻吟流了出来。

这是他最后的记忆，终于完事的畅快和疲惫席卷了一切，他阖上了眼睛。

后续：  
“基尔伯特？…”

听到自己名字的普鲁士人缓缓睁开眼睛，水滴沿着他的发梢滴到水面上，形成浅浅的波纹，他抬头往前努力辨认，那人抬手摸了摸他的脸颊。

哦，是伊万。基尔伯特松口气，双手撑在浴缸的边沿，往后找个位置舒服的靠着。

“你看上去很累。”伊万支起他的下巴，仔细端详他的神态，却被他用手挡开。

“还不是你刚才让本大爷太累了…”基尔伯特捧起清水将脸庞浸透，那微凉的温度令他愉悦，以至于他快要哼出歌来。

“但我们要快一点了，彼得大帝的盛宴就要开始了，我们应该在他出现前抵达会场。”伊万扶起基尔伯特的脸，在基尔伯特以为那吻就要落在自己唇上时，他被身后的双手揽紧，快要窒息。

“民主德国马上就要同我一起参加柏林（东柏林）的巡讲活动，没有时间陪你那老掉牙的沙皇跳舞。”柔软的舌头舔舐着基尔伯特的后颈，他霎时间清醒过来，端坐起的同时感受到体内正在抽动的性器，他想起身，但苏联人将他抱得满怀，任凭怎么挣扎都只能激起片片水花。

“你应该给他一点空间，伊廖沙。”

“不，他就喜欢这种亲密的感觉。”牙关压着他的血管，浅啃他的脖颈，这要将人吞噬入髓的恐慌让基尔伯特挣扎的更加激烈，他扭头想要控诉这荒唐的举动，却发不出任何声音。听到有人走过来的水声，他努力推开身后的身影，刚回头，一个灼热的东西贴上他的脸颊，硬挺的性器蹭着他的唇角，俄国人紫色的眼睛弯成月牙：“基尔伯特，来吃小熊硬糖吧。”

“啊…”基尔伯特颤抖了一下，揉揉眼睛，身下的棉布触感和空气中干燥的气味让他感受到真实。呼。他终于可以品尝到日常的轻松，这千金不换的惬意快要让他笑出声。

咕啾。

嗯？他突然察觉到两根手指在抠挖自己的肠壁，那熟悉到让人难过的触感，简直闭着眼睛都能叫出手指的主人。

“…伊万…”

“嗯？”正乘着情人熟睡时，帮他清理的俄国人凑近了些，想听听那嘴里能冒出什么梦话，紧接着他的脸颊就挨上了三天才褪下青印的一拳。


End file.
